Consequences
by Insanetrouble
Summary: A mysterious voice in the night calls Merlin away from Camelot to protect not just Arthur, but the whole of humanity. But as the stakes rise, so does the opposition. Can he unite friend and foe for the greater good, or is he risking everything for a lost cause? (AU, Post 4x2)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there! Thanks for reading this... it means a lot! This is a product of reading several other brilliant fics, and my own over-reactive imagination! I'll update as soon as possible, but in the meantime please tell me how I did! X_**

_'Merlin.' _

'_Merlin!'_

_'For the love of the Goddess, MERLIN!'_

Merlin jolted awake fully, leaving a rather lovely dream containing a very much alive Freya, slightly confused on what had woken him.

'_MERLIN!' _Hollered a voice in his head and he jumped violently, landing on the floor beside his bed with a crash.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head. He heard tinkling laughter in his head and scowled.

"You can laugh." He said aloud. "It's your fault."

'_Shh! You'll wake Gaius!' _The same voice scolded.

_'All right, all right. What's wrong… it's the middle of the night and I have work tomorrow.' _He thought back, yawning as he lent against the bed frame.

_'Oh, pardon me! Don't mind the army of sorcerers that's marching for Camelot, I disturbed your beauty sleep! I understand you need it, but still!'_

_'Oi! Wait, what?' _Merlin sat up straight, suddenly wide awake.

_'Oh, that got your attention. Wake up Merlin. Army, with magic, coming to Camelot. Intent on killing…well, everyone.'_

Merlin blinked, mind momentarily numbing before he snapped into Emrys mode.

_'How long till they arrive?' _

'_Days, if you're lucky. Which you are, because there's an army in the way.'_

_'What? How…Would you please stop speaking in riddles!' _Merlin groaned. He was rewarded with a mental sigh, before a lengthy explanation was given. When it finished, he sat for a while, thinking carefully.

_'Okay. I'll set off now; I should reach you by first light.'_

_'What? No! You can't protect Arthur if you're half a days ride away.' _The voice reasoned.

_'And I can't protect him if everyone's dead. Ill see you in a couple of hours.' _There was silence for a long moment, before a soft answer came through.

_'Ok. But merlin… be careful.' _Merlin grinned at that.

_'Aren't I always?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, me again! I figured the first chapter was so short i'd put up chapter 2 as well... Please review if you like! X_**

"MERLIN!"

The voice echoed around the castle, and depending on how long they'd worked there, various servants winced, laughed or cowered.

Prince Arthur strode down the long halls, face furious. He made his way

"Gaius!" He barked. "_Where _is my incompetent servant?!"

Gaius looked up slowly, and arched an eyebrow. "I assumed he was with you sire. He wasn't here when I got up this morning."

Arthur let out a growl of frustration before storming out towards the great hall, vowing that this time Merlin would go into the stocks. "Gwaine!" he shouted as he spotted the knight in front of him. "Did you see Merlin in the tavern this morning?"

"Wasn't in it." The knight promptly replied, staring at him innocently. At Arthurs glare, he wavered slightly, and shook his head.

"No sire. He hasn't been there for a few weeks." He replied. Arthur glared at him suspiciously, before turning and walking away.

He spent several hours searching around the castle, eventually enlisting his knights' help in finding his wayward servant. When they didn't, he felt a flicker of worry. He sat in his chambers at his desk, brooding slightly as he tried to think where he could have possibly gone.

"Elyan! Check the cells- he managed to accidently lock himself in there last year." He called out to the man at the door, who grinned at the memory of the incident. But he came back a short time later and shook his head, causing Arthur to droop towards his desk again. He perked up as the door opened, but sighed when it wasn't who he was looking for.

"Guinevere? Have you seen Merlin?" he asked as she entered his chambers carrying an armful of sheets.

"No, my lord. Not since last night- he walked me home late, but left straight after. " she smiled at him, but it dimmed when she caught sight of the worry in his face.

"Arthur? What's wrong- where is he?" she asked, dumping the sheets on the bed and coming over to the desk.

"I don't know. I can't find him." Gwen frowned.

"He's ok though, right?" she asked, heart aching at the thought of losing another friend so soon. Arthur stood, and took her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead without replying. They jumped apart when a knock sounded, and Leon entered, followed by Percival.

"My Lord." He said respectfully. "Percival believes he saw Merlin leaving the city gates last night… it may explain why he's not here now."

"What! Why?"

"I'm not sure Sire. I merely saw him as I was returning home last night. It was past midnight, closer to one I think. He left on foot, with a bag. I assumed he was travelling to Ealdor, but now I think of it, he was acting like he didn't want to be seen."

Arthur cursed.

"What the hell is the idiot doing?" he pondered, but was interrupted by a guard entering the room.

"My Lord, the king wishes to speak with you immediately." Arthur cursed again, striding down the passage to the great hall.

He entered, finding a young man his own age standing before the king. He felt a flicker of surprise- his father had not held court in many months, instead leaving Arthur to perform this duty. Agravaine stood beside him, having arrived several weeks ago.

"Father. You wanted to see me?" he asked the king, who nodded and gestured to the man.

"Tell him what you told me." Uther commanded, and Arthur hid the wince at the lack of power in his voice.

"A… an army sire. Of magic-users. They intend on killing everyone, and are marching towards Camelot as we speak." The prince frowned at the mans disjointed speech, looking at him suspiciously.

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"We were sent a warning sire. Two young men rode into our village and warned us, told us to seek safety elsewhere."

"These young men, who were they?"

"I don't know my lord. They said they were part of the opposing army, and that they had no wish for innocents to get hurt." The man trembled slightly at the questioning.

"Opposing army?" echoed Arthur and Uther together, glancing at each other in confusion.

"Yes sires. Another army of sorcerers are marching against the first army. They're camped half a days ride north from here." Answered the unnamed man. Both Uther and Arthur stared at him, and he squirmed under their gaze, but did not retract his statement. Uther slowly turned to his son.

"If this is true, not only is magic being brazenly used in Camelot's lands,, but the results of such a war could overflow, and cause unknown consequences." Uther said.

"Sire, if I may, this may cause a rebellion of sorts. There are still some from the outlying villages who disagree with Camelot's law." Agravaine said with some concern.

"I'll take the knights, and ride out. If there is such a camp, it should be easy to find." Arthur said, turning towards the doors.

"I will ride with you." Said Uther, standing also. The members of the court shifted uncomfortably, exchanging uncertain murmurs.

"Father…?" Arthur questioned, leaning closer.

"I am capable of riding Arthur. If this is true, sending merely the prince will be seen as weak. If it is not, then we will simply have enjoyed an all too rare ride together. I'll meet you in the courtyard in the morning." Uther strode out, leaving a bemused Arthur staring at his retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin quickened his pace as he neared the camp, smiling as the coloured tents and flags came into view as he crossed over the ridge. They were in a meadow, larger than the whole of Camelot Castle in area and easily defendable. He carefully climbed down, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and laughing as he saw a hoard of children run towards him. They called to him, skipping beside him and tugging at his clothes to gain his attention, but he merely smiled and shook his head at their requests to play, winding around the tents to the centre of the camp.

It was the size of the great hall, with a large wooden table towards one end and a burning campfire at the other. A group of older children had been set to work using both magic and physical labour to bring logs on which to sit and feed the fire with from the forest from Merlin had just appeared from.

At the great table, a teenaged girl stood alone, head bent over the parchment which was spread out before her. Her long ebony hair hung thickly in soft waves to her hips and Merlin knew that when she turned around she'd have piercing blue eyes that sparkled with both joy and sorrow. Perched to her left was a large falcon, which let out a cry as Merlin approached.

"Oh, don't start; you know perfectly well it's me." He told it good naturedly, and the girl spun around at the sound of his voice, relief and joy spreading over her face.

'_Merlin!_' her familiar voice sounded in his head and he caught her in his arms easily, spinning her in the air and hugging her tightly.

"Hey Myla." He murmured, keeping hold of her for a moment before lowering her to the ground, huge grins echoed on the others face.

_'You took your time. I expected you hours ago!'_ Relief shone through on her face.

"Sorry. I ran into a patrol and had to go around them. It took longer than I expected." He said sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes.

_'Did you see the rest of the camp? There are so many people here_!' her voice echoed in his head excitedly, and he smiled at her enthusiasm

"How many so far?"

_'Well, it's not exact because many haven't checked in yet, but it's at least five hundred. Word isn't spreading fast enough though- their army is four times as big as that.' _Worry crossed Myla's face, and Merlin frowned.

"Who is actually here?" he asked, gazing over at the tents with their various colours and insignias. He could see the smoke form various campfires burning- a sight he couldn't see before he entered the camp. He deduced that somebody had obviously had the brains to cast a masking spell to stop stray patrols stumbling on the camp.

_'Well… there are three druid clans, with another on the way. They make up almost half of the people here. Then there are magic users who live together in communities- there are two hundred of them. The rest are simply magic users who have no wish for humanity to end and have come to fight. There are more of them coming too.' _She grinned, obviously pleased.

"That's… more than I thought we'd have. But I imagine we could find more." He challenged, and Myla raised an eyebrow in question. Merlin simply smirked.

"Can I borrow your bird?"

* * *

Two hours and many messages later, darkness was beginning to fall around the camp. Candles sparkled in the air, providing light for the whole camp. Surprisingly, the various magic-users were working together well. Arguments and past grievances were forgotten for the present as they trained and practiced together, swapping spells and enchantments and setting up tents for healing, practicing and living.

Myla had created a rota of guard shifts, magically enchanting it so that when someone new registered that they were staying in the camp, their name was automatically added to it, ensuring everyone was treated equally. Merlin couldn't help but be impressed by her organisation- she was younger than most in the camp yet they still obeyed her and listened to her orders. He couldn't help a small surge of pride.

With the night, a strange calm had settled over the camp, broken only by the cry of animals. But of course, it wouldn't last. As most had made their way to bed, nobody noticed the two cloaked figures making their way into camp. Merlin stood where Myla had earlier, reviewing the only information they had on the mysterious army. Myla had long since fallen asleep, Merlin gently floating her in to bed in the tent she'd created. It was one on the outskirts of the centre, with several compartments, one of which she'd offered to Merlin who had accepted it gladly, thinking of the thin bedroll he'd brought with him.

_'Hello Emrys'" _Merlin jumped, spinning around to face the figures behind him.

"Who are you?" he said warily and immediately stepped back in alarm as the taller figure lowered the hood covering her face. Beside her, the child did the same.

"Well well Merlin. Looks like I wasn't the only one keeping secrets in Camelot." She rested her hand on the young boys head, and tilted her own at him. "Does Arthur know you have magic?"

Merlin blinked at her friendly tone, staring at the woman in front of him.

"Morgana?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hullo! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed- I literally jumped for joy! Please tell me what ya think of this one! X_**

"Hello Merlin." Morgana smirked at the stunned look on his face.

"Mor…Why… How…?" stuttered Merlin. Morgana sighed.

"Because, _Emrys, _for the first and only time i'm actually on your side in this war."

"You're… on our side?" Merlin repeated slowly. Morgana scowled at him.

"Yes! Are you deaf?" she snapped, irritated.

"Why?" asked a bewildered Merlin.

"I'm not an idiot! Even I know that the end of everyone isn't a good thing. I'm crazy, but not _that _crazy." Morgana rolled her eyes dramatically.

"But… I thought that's what you wanted? Not to mention the fact you hate me… why would you willingly fight beside me? "Questioned Merlin suspiciously.

"I told you- even I know the end of the world is bad. And as for fighting beside you- there would be no point in fighting alone, would there? Don't worry; as soon as this is all over I'll go back to trying to kill you and my father and ruling over Camelot." As Morgana spoke, she drew the child beside her closer, causing Merlin to focus on him for the first time, gasping as he recognised him.

"Mordred?!" he grinned, at the young boy smiled, waving slightly. "That's how you knew I was Emrys?"

Morgana nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're the last person I thought it would be." She admitted. Merlin quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he challenged.

"Because… you're you!" she laughed. A split second later, both abruptly stopped smiling as they remembered they were supposed to be mortal enemies. Thankfully, both were saved from speaking by Mordred, who was looking over Merlin's shoulder.

"Myla!" he cried. Merlin turned to see her coming out of the tent, rubbing her eyes slightly as she made her way towards them.

'_Hullo Mordred. When did you get here?' _she spoke into all their minds, creating a loop that only the four of them could hear.

_'Just now. Why are you here?' _the boy questioned as Myla drew to a stop beside Merlin.

_'Did you miss the 2000 strong army of sorcerer's intent on killing everyone?' _ She asked sarcastically. _'And do you all know it's the middle of the night?'_

"Yes Myla, we realise that thank you. How do you two know each other?" asked Merlin.

_'She and her brother travelled with my clan for a while.' _Mordred answered mentally. Merlin started slightly.

"Why were you travelling with druids?"

_'Eugh, it is the middle of the night. Ask your questions tomorrow- now it's time for sleep. C'mon you two… there's enough space in our tent for 10, let alone four.' _Myla fought back a yawn, and when none of them moved, promptly used to magic to give them all a shove.

"Hey!"

_'You weren't moving!' _she sent innocently, eyes wide. Merlin cuffed her slightly, but wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, simply enjoying being able to be himself without fearing prosecution and pretending he wasn't about to share a tent with a woman who would just as soon kill him as look at him.

Back in Camelot, Arthur sat in his chambers, worrying over his manservant. He and his father were due to ride out in the morning, but Merlin still hadn't turned up. Gaius had assured him he'd probably just wandered off too far and was camping in the woods still morning but Arthur wasn't so sure.

"Arthur?" Gwen's soft voice came from behind him, and he turned from the window, smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked, coming around the desk.

"I was going, but then I saw your light was still lit. Are you OK?" Arthur felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through him her caring nature, and pulled her into his arms.

"I am now." He murmured, and felt Gwen roll her eyes at him. She didn't pull away, however, and they stayed like that for a long moment, simply enjoying each others company. "Listen- if Merlin is still not back by breakfast tomorrow, I need you to raise the alarm with Gwaine." He told her, drawing back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"He's still missing?" she asked alarmed.

"Gaius thinks he just wandered too far away, but i'm not so sure." Gwen studied him for a moment, and then nodded briefly.

"Okay." She said simply, not letting him see the concern flicking in her eyes. Because if Merlin was gone, she knew, bad things were going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to everyone who's alerted/favorited/read it! X_**

Arthur urged his horse faster, following in the wake of his father as they galloped through the forest. Unusually, they were alone, Uther having ordered the guards to remain in Camelot not believing there was a real threat.

"Father?" Uther looked round, slowing his horse to a work to allow Arthur to walk beside.

"Yes?"

"Why… why are you here?" asked Arthur. Uther raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm the king." He answered.

"No, I don't mean here. I mean… a week ago you would barely leave your chambers. And now your taking an active roll in the kingdom?" Arthur said awkwardly. Uther sighed heavily, and didn't answer for a long moment.

"Morgana's betrayal… it could have been prevented. If I wasn't so stubborn, she would never have rebelled. I can not let the same thing happen to you because I was the opposite." Arthur blinked, trying to make sense of his words.

"You think that because you weren't acting as you usually do, I would revolt?" he questioned, bemused. Uther inclined his head slightly, and Arthur chuckled. "That's… quite a contradiction. You can't possibly think I'd rebel against you? Especially now?" Uther gave no answer, merely spurned his horse on as he refused to meet his sons gaze, which Arthur took to be an answer in itself.

It wasn't long before they emerged into the sunshine from the thick trees, blinking in the sudden light. Riding to the edge of the ridge, both were disappointed to see only an empty meadow.

"There is no such camp." said Arthur satisfied, surveying the empty field before him. Before Uther could answer, a squeal came from behind them, and they turned to see three young boys racing out of the forest. Arthur was, by this point, sure he was going mad. Because behind the boys came a floating tree, several metres from the ground.

"'Ello!" called the eldest of the boys cheerfully, seemingly unconcerned that he was obviously practicing magic. "You 'ere to fight? You just come wif us, 'cause it's a bit 'ard to find if ya don't know 'ow.

They bounced down the slope, with an astonished Uther and Arthur following behind, their horses trailing behind them. Their jaws dropped further when the moment they stepped off the slope, the large camp became visible. Vibrant colours and smells filled the air along with laughter and cheerful chatter.

"C'mon! You'll 'ave to go see Emrys- e's in charge. Arrived yesterday- big relief let me tell ya. No chance o' losing when 'e's 'ere. Jus' follow us!" The boys wove through the camp, and Uther and Arthur followed behind, seemingly at a loss on what else to do but follow the lively boys.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" muttered Arthur.

"Never." Replied an amazed Uther.

"Oh, for the love of the goddess! I said logs, not an entire tree!" an exasperated woman appeared in front of them, eyes flashing gold as she took over the enchantment. She herded the boys forward, and they emerged into a wide space clear of tents, the boys and the woman quickly making their way towards a fire at the other end. Arthur looked over at a huge wooden table closer to him and his father, where several people stood arguing. And to his shock, one he recognised.

"Merlin?!" he exclaimed, causing the man in question to jump violently, whirling around to face him fully.

"Ar, Arthur!" he stuttered, face pale. He became even paler when he took note of who was standing next to him. "S, sire! W… what are you doing here?!" Arthur noted-with some confusion- that the previously arguing men and women had stepped closer, flanking Merlin protectively.

"More to the point, what are _you_ doing here?!" Arthur yelled. Merlin gulped visibly, and a petite brunette woman stepped forwards to stand next to his manservant, hands flexing.

"My Lord? What would you have us do?" she asked, voice carrying to the royal pair as she gazed at them, eyes narrowed. For a moment, Arthur was confused. Who on earth was she asking?

"Nothing Ana. They won't hurt us, will you?" Merlin said, placing a hand on her wrist. Arthur gaped. Merlin, a lord? It was ludicrous.

"I'm damn well thinking of it!" he shouted, never taking his eyes off his servant. "I want answers Merlin!"

"Okay, maybe they will. But not yet." Merlin grinned at the woman. Arthur felt like hitting him.

"MERLIN!"

Uther, meanwhile, who before seemed to have been stunned into silence, suddenly spoke up.

"You're a sorcerer?" he asked weakly. Merlin hesitated slightly, before sighing.

"Not much point hiding it now I suppose. Warlock, actually." They gawped at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You? You cant even get out of bed on time. There's no way you're a warlock." Arthur denied. Merlin sighed, eyes flashing a brilliant gold as a fire appeared in the palm of his hand. A multitude of colours burned and twisted, stretching up to the sky before Merlin fisted his hand and they vanished.

"I… You… A…" Arthur spluttered. He drew his sword and pointed it at his manservant, trembling with fury.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." he hissed as he touched the tip to Merlin's throat. Merlin flinched slightly, but didn't back away, staring straight at the prince.

"You mean apart from the fact your standing in the middle of a camp where every single person is loyal to me?" he spoke softly, but his voice carried, and it was then Arthur realised they were surrounded by a variety of men, women and children whose eyes were all burning a brilliant gold.

"YES."

"Because I've only ever used it for the good of Camelot." Replied Merlin calmly, seemingly unaffected by the violence stirring around them.

"Why should I believe you, traitor?" Spat Arthur.

"Then let me show you. And your father, if he likes." Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"I _beg_ your pardon?!" before he could say anything else, Merlin stepped forward, dogging the sword, and placed his hand on Arthurs' cheek, muttering a spell under his breath as he did so. His eyes flashed gold, and Arthur fell to his knees.

"Arthur?!" Uther started forward, hand on his own weapon but Arthur raised a hand, gasping for breath.

"You really did all that?" he murmured, staring at Merlin who was casually leaning against the table. He nodded, watching him with wary eyes.

"Do you think you could put executing me off until after this war? Only they kind of need me…" he waved a hand vaguely at the people surrounding them and Arthur got slowly to his feet. He started forward, sheathing Excalibur as he did before coming to a halt in front of Merlin. The world held its breath as he slowly raised his arm.

He held it out to Merlin, who began to smile as he reached up and grasped it, beaming widely. Apparently infectious, Arthur soon joined in, as did the people surrounding them.

"Arthur?" Uther spoke up, suspicion and fear colouring his gaze.

"It's ok, father. You have no idea what he's done for the kingdom, for _me._" Arthur said, turning slightly towards his father.

"He's a Sorcerer!" Exclaimed Uther angrily, starting forward.

"Warlock actually!" Merlin piped up, quickly stepping behind Arthur as Uther glared at him.

"Father." Arthur stepped towards him, and Uther refocused his attention. "If you have ever trusted me, ever loved me, then believe me when I say that Merlin is no danger. Not to me, not to you, not to Camelot."

Uther stared at his sons' earnest face, the pleading in it and slowly felt the ice around his heart to melt. This was his _son, _the one person in the world he truly loved. Slowly- almost imperceptibly- he nodded.

Arthur smiled, grasping his fathers hand briefly before turning back to Merlin. "So now we've got that out the way, do you want to explain all of this?" he said as he gestured to the camp around them. Before he could answer, however, he was interrupted by the rapid thudding of hooves.

Merlin looked up, frowning as the pair came into view, galloping at full pace. Side by side, he couldn't tell the riders apart at first- both had long, flowing black hair that streamed behind them as they rode, and wore dark travelling cloaks. As they drew closer, he could see the worry outlined on both their faces and he stepped forward to grab the reins, ignoring the gasps from Arthur and Uther when they recognised the eldest rider.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Merlin said urgently as he helped them dismount. Morgana gasped for breath, stumbling slightly, but spoke anyway.

"The army… druids saw that…they're… closer than we thought. We… have only days… until they arrive. Maybe less." Merlin froze, staring at her in horror.

"We can't get everyone here in that time. They'll outnumber us four-to-one." he said, horrified. Morgana gazed at him helplessly.

"If we fight, we condemn all to die." She whispered, Myla pressing closer to her.

"_If we don't, we'll die anyway._" She pointed out. Dread washed over them, until a slightly nonplussed voice spoke up.

"What if you had the whole of Camelot's army behind you as well?" Arthur said. Morgana turned, noticing her brother and father for the first time as they looked back at her.

"And at some point." Arthur continued "You're going to tell me what the hell _she _is doing here."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hm... bit of a filler chapter- sorry about that X**_

Morgana looked at him in disgust.

"I was about to say the same about you." She sneered, starting towards them but Merlin caught her arm.

"Can you please fight later?" he snapped, causing both Arthur and Morgana to look at him in surprise. "What? I may act like a clumsy idiot most of the time, but it doesn't mean I am one. " He pointed out, rolling his eyes. Behind him, Myla let out a derisive snort, looking back innocently when he turned and glared. He frowned, before turning back to Arthur. Subtly, he flicked his fingers over his shoulder, instantly drenching Myla in water.

She gasped, and narrowed her eyes, waving one hand to dry herself and the other to cover Merlin in flour. He spluttered, raising both hands but Morgana quickly stepped between them.

"Later children." She told them, waving her own hands to clean Merlin off. Arthur, meanwhile, was watching them, amazement spreading over his face.

"That's actually pretty incredible." He commented, ignoring the glare Uther gave him. Morgana stared at him in shock, while Merlin just chuckled. Suddenly, Merlin heard a collective gasp echo and turned, eyes flashing as he caught sight of the numerous cloaked figures enter the camp. He stepped forward, pushing Myla behind him as Morgana stepped in front of Uther and Arthur.

"Really? Three times in one day?" he muttered. "Who are you?" he called out. One stepped forward, lowering his hood.

"My name is Alator. We are the Catha. We come to help in your war, Emrys." He said, bowing his head slightly. Merlin stared at him, mentally cursing, before mentally asking the others what the Catha was.

"_They're a group of high priests of the old religion, trained from birth in the art of torture, both how to inflict it, and how to endure it. They're exceptionally powerful_." Answered Morgana. "_Be very glad that they're on our side.'_

Merlin studies the man in front of him for a moment before nodding slightly, allowing a smile to break through on his face.

"Then welcome, Alator of the Catha. And thank you- we need all the help we can get." He smiled. Alator came forward, and they grasped forearms.

"Myla? Are there spare tents around here?" Merlin called. Myla gave him a withering look, and Morgana raised her eyes in disbelief.

"Really Merlin?" she groaned with a disgusted glance.

"Wha…? Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "Feel free to, uh, pitch one anywhere." He said to Alator, who contained his laugh, instead nodding in thanks and gesturing to his followers. Once they were gone, Myla came over, and slapped him over the back of the head with a burst of magical energy.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he yelped.

'_You're supposed to be the most powerful warlock of all time. You're prophesised to help unite Albion, bring peace and generally supply hope for every magic user who's heard the prophecy but you can't even remember that you have magic?!' _her mental voice rose until it pierced his skull, and he winced as she continued swatting at him with energy.

"Okay, okay!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Morgana and Mordred were laughing freely by now, as were most of the druids who were standing around.

"Wait a minute, are you all talking to each other in your head?!" asked Arthur in astonishment. He got several incredulous looks from those surrounding.

"No, we're reading each others minds." Said Morgana dryly, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Don't confuse the man!"

"Merlin… I think it's time for that explanation now." Stated Arthur as he stared around at them in confusion, a hint of anger beginning to show.

"Yeah." Muttered Merlin. "Of course it is."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hullo, me again! I don't like this one very much... But hey, I did my best! Please tell me what you think? X_**

Merlin sent the others away, and the mismatched group sat around the camp fire. Dusk was beginning to fall, so Myla sat close to the fire to tend it. Merlin sat behind her on a log, Morgana on the other side of him while Uther and Arthur sat opposite. Mordred had wandered off with the druids who had left.

"Well… I guess I'll begin all the way at the beginning. I could do magic before I was born. I floated things around, lighted and doused candles and fires and made coloured balls for my own amusement, all before I could talk."

"Your poor mother!" Morgana shook her head in amusement, and Merlin flashed a grin at her.

"Yeah, she had a rough time of it. Although the other children knew something was wrong and didn't want anything to do with me, she managed to keep my gifts hidden throughout most of my childhood, but when I hit my teenage years things began to get out of control. Morgana will tell you- magical things can get a bit… interesting… as you go into adulthood."

"You're telling me." The woman in question muttered, glaring at Merlin as he grinned slightly.

"Anyway, mother sent me to her uncle in Camelot in the hope he could keep me out of trouble after I'd had a bit of a skirmish with a sorcerer two years before."

"Gaius?" Questioned Arthur.

_'A _bit _of a skirmish?' _Myla smirked at the same time. Morgana looked over at the teenager curiously, having heard her broadcast.

_'What did he do?' _she asked her. Before she could answer, however, Merlin interrupted.

"Er, let's not tell that story. Yes, Arthur, Gaius." He was stared at by the girls, until Arthur spoke up.

"I think the time for secrets is over Merlin." He said pointedly. Merlin glanced at Myla, sending a message to her only.

_'It's your story…' _he began, but she quickly shook her head.

_'But also yours. Tell them what happened Merlin- you need their trust.'_ Merlin sighed at that, but turned back to the group.

"I was 6 when my Aunt and Uncle first visited. My mothers' only sister, she was already with child, and due to give birth soon. To everyone's surprise, she was carrying twins. A boy, who was named Malin and a girl, Myla."

"She's your cousin! I thought she was your sister." Arthur exclaimed in surprise. Even Uther laughed at that.

"No, she's not my sister." Grinned Merlin. "They moved to a town on the other side of Cenred's kingdom, and we visited each other often. I basically grew up with them- they didn't mind playing with me, although by the time they were really old enough I was already working in the fields. Then, one day when I was 16 I heard screaming. Nobody else could hear it though, and eventually I worked out it was Myla."

"Across a kingdom?!" exclaimed Morgana disbelievingly.

"Yep. It was about then I figured out she had pretty powerful magic too. She was calling for help, but by the time I arrived it was too late. Her parents were already dead, and she was lying unconscious. Malin was barely awake, but I got out of him that a sorcerer had attacked their village, Myla had stopped him from, uh, taking advantage of one of the woman and he'd lashed out at her. My aunt and uncle had tried to protect her, and they'd been killed for it. The sorcerer didn't take very kindly to me turning up just as he was about to, err, carry on. He attacked me and iaccidentlysethimonfireandtu rnedhimintoatree." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What? Speak up!" commanded Arthur as he leant closer.

"I accidently set him on fire and turned him into a tree!"

Arthur blinked slightly. "At the same time?" he inquired.

"What?! No… Arthur! It isn't funny!" Merlin protested.

"You turned him into a tree! You have to admit it's a little funny!"

"No, I… oh it's hopeless!" Merlin sat back and sulked as he realised they were all laughing at him.

"Oh, we're sorry Merlin. Please continue." Said Morgana graciously, glaring at Arthur, who glowered right back.

"Hmph. Anyway, we took her back to Ealdor to my mother and Gaius came to look after her as well. It took her a few days to wake up, and when she did she found she couldn't speak."

"Couldn't?" Uther spoke for the first time, but it didn't seem to faze Merlin.

"Yes. We discovered the sorcerer had cursed her with black magic, and taken away her ability to talk. Fortunately, she's a very strong telepath." They looked her pityingly, but she refused to meet anyone's eyes, instead seemingly focusing all her attention on the fire.

Merlin continued to tell his story of his time in Camelot, concealing his smile as the astonished look grew stronger on the groups' faces. Uther was livid as he discovered his secret about the great dragon, but was restrained by Arthur, who wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Myla called to me telepathically two nights ago, warning me of the army. I left straight away, hoping to help stop it before it reached Camelot. Then, of course, you two turned up anyway. " he finished finally, throat hoarse. It was almost late, and most of the camp was settling down for the night. Silence reigned throughout the camp, until it was broken by a giggle from Myla.

_'I think you've shocked them senseless Merlin!' _

"Lancelot knew about you, but nobody else?" asked Arthur, shaking himself out of his stupor. Merlin stared at him.

"Of all the questions, you ask _that?_" he queried, amused. They all sniggered as Arthur flushed under their gazes.

"Where's your brother now?" Uther enquired. Myla glanced towards Merlin and Morgana, the latter answering for her.

"He and several others went to warn surrounding villages and towns about the army, telling them to leave and head towards safety. They've been gone almost a week."

"That's how we knew about it- one of those he warned came to tell us."

_'So much for gratitude.' _Myla scowled.

"What can I say sis; some people just don't the meaning of loyalty." The voice came from behind them, and they turned to find a grubby, dishevelled boy standing there.

"What the hell?" muttered Arthur.

'_Malin_!' Cried Myla happily, bouncing up from her seat and hugging him fiercely. He returned it with just as much force, ripping away the block he'd put over his mind in order to talk to his twin.

_'M… what exactly are the king and prince of Camelot doing here?' _Myla laughed, quickly relaying the necessary information in a split second. They pulled apart as he was blinking, trying to adjust to the new information in his head.

"Oh." He said faintly. Myla led him to the campfire, quickly making introductions.

_'Malin, Merlin, when you talk to Morgana mentally, do you notice anything… strange?'_ Myla asked, giving no indication that she was speaking with them even as she poured over a scroll in front of her.

_'Like what, M?' _Malin continued his discussion with Arthur perfectly, having perfected the skill of having a spoken and mental conversation at the same time a long time ago.

_'Like… a fog? As if a part of her mind is… closed off. It's hard to explain.'_

_'I noticed it, I assumed she was blocking?'_ Merlin sent, continuing to practice a particularly difficult fire spell.

_'No, that feels more like a wall. She was doing that with the current location of her home. I don't think she's aware of it- it feels more like an enchantment.'_

_'You think she's been enchanted?!'_ the fire Merlin was currently causing to fly into the air sputtered out with fizzle, causing Morgana to smirk at him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his own eyes at her.

_'You're the mental expert Myla. I believe you- can you remove it?' _he asked once the woman in question had stopped watching him and turned her attention back to a spell book in front of her.

_'I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. You may want to make space though.'_

They continued to chat for a while, before Merlin led Malin away to talk warfare for a while, leaving Myla to talk with Morgana.

"_Morgana… may I ask you something?_"

"Yes?"

"_Your bracelet… where did you get it?_" Morgana looked at her with surprise.

'_My sister gave it to me. Why?'_

_'Did you know it's enchanted?' _Myla said carefully.

_'Well yes, it's a healing bracelet.'_ An amused Morgana pointed out.

_'I know _that. _It has an emotion duller embedded within it. Difficult to spot, but it's a little hard not to with the way your mind's all cloudy.' _Myla said causally, leaning back on her elbows as she watched Morgana, who frowned and straightened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Myla, Morgause wouldn't do that."

_'But she did- it's right there! Can't you feel it…it's blocking all your good emotions and increasing your negative ones!? Telling you what to do, influencing your decisions!'_

_"_Myla, stop it, it isn't funny! Morgause wouldn't do that!" screeched Morgana. Seemingly unaffected, Myla simply raised face to the heavens, rolling her eyes.

'_Apart from the fact she did._ _'Did you never wonder why you only felt like this after Morgause visited for the first time?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Heyy! This ones definately my favourite... and my longest! Please tell me if you like it too!? X_**

_'Did you never wonder why you only felt like this after Morgause visited for the first time?'_

"No!" Yelled Morgana, pulling away from her aggressively and beginning to walk away.

_'You know I'm right! Morgana!' _Myla called after her, pleading.

"You're not! It's not true!" She denied, shaking her head and backing away. By now, they'd attracted the attention of Uther and Arthur, who were watching warily from a log a little way away.

Suddenly, Myla's eyes flashed gold and energy shot out of her outstretched hand, hitting the bracelet on Morgana's wrist and shattering it. She screamed, anguished, and turned as if to lunge at Myla but stopped with a jolt, pressing a trembling hand to her head. She fell to her knees with a cry, hunched over as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Myla walked over to her, and knelt hesitantly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'_I'm sorry, it was the only way.' _She sent softly.

'_Why? Why would she do this to me?' _Morgana's pained answer came.

'_Because she knew that if she didn't, you would never have joined her side.'_

Morgana looked up, confusion and grief covering her features. '_I don't understand.' _The equivalent of a whisper, even Myla had to strain to pick up what she'd sent. When she did, she sighed slightly, mentally cursing the deity who had thought it was a good idea to give mortals power.

_'Morgana, she was your older sister. She probably grew up with tales of you, and expected to come and find this lonely, uncontrolled, unloved girl. And instead she found this beautiful, strong, kind woman surrounded by true friends. She knew no other way to get close to you other than the one thing you shared- magic. By enchanting you, she ensured she herself didn't get hurt by you refusing her.' _Myla explained gently.

'_She's my sister. I thought she cared for me.' _Morgana's broken tone leaked through even a mental bond.

'_She did. But she was raised by cruel, soulless women who never showed her any love, so she didn't know how to show it. Just as she did not know what it is to have kindness in her heart, instead of fear and hate.'_

Morgana let out a sob, pressing her hands to her mouth as she shook. Myla sat with her helplessly, an arm around her. Hesitantly, Merlin walked forward, kneeling on her other side. Morgana looked up, tears trailing freely down her cheeks as she knelt, shaking, and slowly he pulled her into a hug. She sank into him, sobbing harder and he held her tightly as Myla mentally transferred all that had just taken place.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she clung to him. "I'm so, so sorry."

Merlin held her tighter, rocking her slightly. "It's alright. I promise, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." He murmured, eyes meeting Myla's as she gathered up the pieces of the broken bracelet. She deposited them into the fire, and it spit and hissed, dancing up into the night before settling down again.

_'Is she safe now? Free?' _Asked Merlin when Morgana had calmed down.

_'For now. But Morgause's spirit will not be happy at losing her, both as her sister and as her pawn' _

_'She has us now. Morgause will not touch her again.' _Vowed Merlin as he looked down at her in his arms, realising she had cried herself to sleep.

_'Morgause will fight for her. And the doubts caused by her enchantment will still linger within her… as will the guilt caused by her actions. The hatred of her father and brother may simply push her back into the priestess's grasp.' _

_'You're just full of optimism today, aren't you? Uther and Arthur have always loved her. I think although this won't help their views on magic, they won't shun her.' _He caught his cousins' incredulous glance, but chose to ignore it as he lifted Morgana gently in her arms, a quick incantation making his load a great deal lighter. He gently laid her on her cot, before coming to sit with Myla by the fire for the remainder of the night, pointedly ignoring the king and prince's curious stares.

* * *

Morgana woke the next morning with a clearer head than she'd had in years. She slipped off her cot, and crept out of the tent. The sun was only just peaking over the horizon so the only people around were the current guards, whom she snuck past easily. Making her way to the river that ran adjacent to the camp, she quickly stripped off her black dress and jumped in, gasping as the icy water washed over her.

Arthur was up earlier than everyone else. They'd used a one of the druids without magic to send word to Camelot, but it would take them several hours to get everyone prepared and moving. He began to stoke the fire, glaring when instead of lighting, it merely smoked and spluttered out.

"Your wood is too wet." The soft voice came from behind him, and he turned to find Morgana standing there, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Here." She knelt down, murmuring a spell and the fire burst into life, crackling merrily. Arthur, meanwhile, was stunned silent. Instead of the drab dress she'd worn before, his sister was now dressed like she used to, in a loose cream shirt and leggings with a tight belt around the waist. Her hair was wet, and although he was no expert, it looked tangled and knotted. She finished fiddling with the fire, settling back against a log as she began to part her long hair and comb it, wincing as she did so. Neither spoke, merely sitting in silence as the camp around them began to wake up.

Arthur desperately wanted to talk with her, ask her about last night, about the last few years. Ask her if any of it was true. But he didn't, and soon they were joined by Merlin and Myla as well as a variety of leaders from the various magical communities. For the best part of a day they talked on how best to approach the oncoming army, but by the time darkness fell a conclusion still had not been reached.

* * *

That night, Uther woke suddenly, unable to pinpoint exactly why he'd woken. He lay still for a moment, knowing that his situation was very, _very _strange. The leading opposer of magic, and he was staying in a camp primarily containing magic users, preparing to fight alongside them against the opposite magical army.

Just as he was about to turn over and drift back to sleep, he heard a muffled sob from somewhere outside the tent. Curious, he made his way outside, careful not to make a sound and tried to locate the source of the noise. Straining against the darkness, he could just make out a figure sitting on the ground in front of the dying embers. He snuck closer, and felt a peculiar twist in his heart as he recognised Morgana.

She sat hugging her knees to her chest, shivering slightly as she cried. Mentally cursing himself, Uther picked up a discarded blanket and walked towards her. He draped it over her shoulders, and she gasped and jumped as it touched her, but calmed down when she saw who it was. Hesitantly, she brought up her hands to hold up the blanket, thanking him softly in a voice that reminded him of when she was a child, and had first come to Camelot.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, and she flinched slightly.

"Why do you care?" she countered, but there was no real malice in her voice.

"Must everything be a fight, Morgana?" Uther questioned wearily. She looked up at him through exhausted eyes, and he saw the bruises beneath them. She sighed slightly, staring at the embers of the fire.

"Nightmares." She murmured. "They make it difficult to sleep."

She turned to face him more fully, shaking her hair out of her eyes and causing it to fall around her, reminding Uther once again of when she was a young girl. A lock fell across her face, and without thinking he reached out and brushed it away gently. She caught his eye, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Why don't you hate me?" she whispered brokenly. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. The cruel look that had shone in her eyes was gone, but so had the spark that made her so feisty.

"I could never hate you." She pulled away from him, swiftly rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around herself.

"You should! All that I did, that I said! You should hate me!" she cried. Overhead, clouds had gathered and at that moment it began to rain, harder and harder with each passing moment.

"Why? Because you listened to someone you thought you could trust? Because you made a mistake?" demanded Uther, having also surged to his feet.

"I have magic! I can't stop it, hell half the time I can't even control it! I embody everything you despise, everything you fight against! I've tried to kill you, and Arthur! I spent years plotting against you, I poisoned you and hated you and betrayed you so WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME!?" she screamed at him. The rain whipped around them, drenching them and drowning them out from the rest of the camp, skies dark.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" he roared over the crash of thunder. She was stunned into silence, and the world raged around them as they themselves raged.

"You're my daughter." He repeated walking towards her. "And somewhere inside I know there's a frightened little girl who used to creep into my bed whenever it stormed. Who sobbed for the father she lost and for the mother she never knew. Who bickered and fought and laughed with Arthur, and never listened to what she was told for a single day of her life."

He reached her, saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Who snuck out every night to practice riding, who ran away then changed her mind and came back. Who stole bread to give to peasants in the middle of a famine, who risked her life to help a young boy escape execution. Who stuck up for her friends and fought for them. Who was selfless and sympathetic and _loved._"

The tears fell harder and she shuddered, body shaking. And he felt his heart break all over again.

He enfolded her into his arms, and after a moment of resistance she collapsed against him, sobbing as he held her. He felt tears on his own cheeks and closed his eyed, holding her tightly. Slowly she raised her head, looking him in the eyes, still cocooned in his arms.

"I think I've cried more today than I have my whole life." She choked out, amusement flashing in her eyes and they both smiled.

"I think you've earned it." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought she loved me." She said softly, and he had to strain to hear her over the pounding rain. He led her inside, and they both curled up on opposite ends of his cot.

"I was so frightened. I thought you'd have me executed, branded a monster. Then she comes along, an actual blood relative, with acceptance and love. Well... a kind of it anyway. She taught me how to- somewhat- control my magic and she told me stories." Uther watched her eyes light up at this bit, and felt a flicker of confusion on why this would be the most important thing.

"Stories of our mother." Morgana elaborated. "I'd never had that- only rumours and offhand comments that no one ever elaborated on. To have actual stories of her… it was nothing short of a miracle."

They continued talking until the early hours of the morning, when she slipped asleep. He sat and watched her for a moment, a half smile quirking his lips. Soon enough, he fell asleep too. And the next morning, when they awoke at the same time, their eyes met, and Uther smiled, and Morgana hesitantly followed suit.

And both knew that in that moment, all was forgiven.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin had been inundated with things that had captured his attention all day, from training to missing children. Rumours of the army were growing, and with them so was fear.

"What about if we used illusions more? Scared at least some of them into retreating?" suggested Malin as anyone who could stood around the large table, desperately trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't end in everyone's deaths.

"It might scare a few of them away, but we'd still be outnumbered." Frustrated, Merlin began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"We could try to take them by surprise? Attack when they're not expecting it?" this came from Arthur.

"How would that work? As soon as the surprise wore off we'd still be at a substantial disadvantage." Uther pointed out.

"Not to mention the fact our attentions going to be split by having to protect the non-magic users." Ana, the druid who had defended Merlin earlier said tightly, casting distrustful glances at the father and son.

_'What if we could make the fear real, not just an illusion?_' Myla proposed. Malin stood near Arthur and Uther, and was dictating for them everything that was said mentally.

"What do you mean?" frowned Morgana.

_'Well… actually create something that can be controlled. Like a fire, for example, but more fearsome. Like… oh, I don't know a dragon.' _

"Oh my gosh!" groaned Merlin, slapping a hand to his head. "I am an idiot. Completely and utterly." He began to run to the edge of the camp, the twins, Morgana and the royal pair hot on his heels. He skidded to a stop as soon as he reached the edge, throwing back his head and roaring to the heavens.

"O DRAKON, E MALA SOI FTENGOMETH TESD'HUP ANANKES! ERKHEO!"

Nothing happened.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Remarked Morgana. Just as she spoke, a bird circling in the sky began to descend towards them.

"Or not." She breathed as they watched it come closer, and as it did so, grow much larger.

Kilgharrah landed with a graceful thump, and immediately started ranting.

"Merlin! What were you thinking!? Pendragons! Honestly, you have had some stupid ideas young warlock but this tops them all! How could you be-?"

He continued his speech, flapping angrily but Merlin simply stood there, waiting. After a few minutes however, he got bored and interrupted him.

"Are you done yet?"

The dragon regarded him haughtily. "Young warlock, I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. They are Pendragons."

"I'm aware of that! I need your help" Merlin began, but it was the great dragons turn to interrupt.

"Unless it is to kill the witch, I cannot help you."

"Hey!" Said an indignant Morgana, and Merlin scrunched his hands in his hair.

"For the love of the goddess, Kilgharrah, would you stop!? I think we've established that when it comes to Uther and Morgana you're not exactly unbiased. But an army of sorcerers is on its way, intent on killing everyone and everything."

Kilgharrah tipped his head. "And what, Merlin, do you expect me to do about it?"

"Help. Kilgharrah… I won't tell you, but I will ask you. Please, as my friend?" he said earnestly. The dragons gaze softened and he lowered his head slightly to look at Merlin, smiling (if dragons could smile) at him.

"I will fight, young warlock. For you." And with that he flapped his great wings and took off, quickly becoming a distant speck in the sky. Merlin turned to see the three Pendragons staring at him with open mouths.

"What?"

They stared at him, before Arthur and Morgana burst into helpless laughs.

"Oh, Merlin, you're just so casual about it! You're friends with a dragon! A rather vocal dragon at that!" Morgana managed, but then she met Arthur's eye and they both dissolved into hysterics again.

"Children." Uther rolled his eyes at them disapprovingly, but Merlin would have sworn he saw his eyes twinkling with disguised mirth. He began to chuckle himself, and soon even Uther was grinning.

Meanwhile the twins just stood there, undisguised bemusement on their faces.

"Mad, the lot of them." Commented Malin. Myla simply nodded her agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Emrys, Emyrs!" the druid boys tumbled into the campsite where the group was currently eating breakfast. The strategy meeting had continued long into the night, and all were bleary eyed and yawning. The boys chattered excitedly at Merlin, until one of them realised they were missing a rare chance to play without needing to work, or getting told off, and they scampered off. One, however, broke away from the group, and ran up to Morgana, who broke into a smile and held out her arms.

"Hello you. I was wondering where you'd got to." Mordred wrapped his arms around her and grinned widely.

"I found my clan! They're here!" he told her happily.

"Are they now?" She laughed a his giddiness, and then hears his stomach growling in time to his laughter. "Well, you've obviously been forgetting to eat while you're with them. Go ask Myla if she has any porridge left."

He went over to her, and the smile dropped from her face, replaced instead by a melancholy look.

"Why so sad?" Arthur asked her.

"Mordred got separated from the druids again. I've been looking after him until we could track them down, but I suppose he'll go back to them now."

"It is where he belongs." He reminded her gently. She glared at him sharply.

"I know that!" Further conversation was stopped when the young boy came back with a bowl and snuggled into Morgana's side, prompting a tender smile from her. She slipped her arm around him, and when Arthur raised an eyebrow, simply glared at him, wordlessly daring him to comment.

Ana made her way into the camp. "Good Morning. Your reinforcements are here." She told them, before slipping out again silently.

"Talkative isn't she?" Arthur said as he got up, quickly followed by his father and Merlin. He looked back at Morgana who stayed where she was, talking quietly with Myla. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, looking back at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"As far as they're concerned, I'm still their greatest enemy, whom they're supposed to arrest on sight, killing me if I resist. Why in the world would I come before you've explained?"

"You realise I still have no idea what it is I'm explaining, other than the fact everyone else here seems to suddenly trust you again?" He said pointedly. She sighed, looking down at the child cuddled in her arms.

"I... Arthur, I know I have to earn your trust again. I accept that. But I swear, on Mordred's life that I am not your enemy. Not any more." They stared at each other, until Merlin called for Arthur to hurry up, and he tore his eyes away.

"Ok." He told her softly. "But I swear Morgana, one wrong foot and I will kill you if I have to."

She nodded, a tiny smile gracing her features.

"I would expect nothing less."

He strode off towards the group waiting for him, leaving her to stare into the flames.

They watched as the army crested the distant hill, Uther and Arthur striding out beforehand, aware they needed to sooth the knights' fears before an accident could happen when they reached the camp.

As they watched, Leon rode in front with Gaius and Gwen beside him. Merlin strained his eyes, a smile reaching his face when he saw Percival, Elyan and Gwaine riding behind them.

Arthur forgot that his father was standing watching, forgot that knights surrounded them, forgot everything but her. As soon as the horses were close he ran forward towards Gwen, slipping his arms around her as she dismounted and holding her tightly. Gwaine whistled, but was quickly hit around the head by an amused Percival, swiftly shutting him up.

"I've missed you." He murmured into her hair, and she tightened her arms.

"And I you." She replied gently. She pulled away from him, touching his cheek in concern. "What's happened?"

He choked slightly. "Everything. Merlin- he has magic."

"What!? Arthur, that's not funny!" She scolded, pulling away from him. Gwaine, Gaius and Percival came over, concern on their faces. Arthur caught Gwen's wrist gently, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm serious. Merlin has magic." He told them. "The Druids call him Emrys- the greatest warlock who has ever lived, and who ever will."

They stared at him in shock, before Gwaine burst into laughter.

"Well, it does make sense. All those battles, he never got a scratch on him!"

Meanwhile, Uther, Merlin and the twins stood watching the reunion. Uther made a sound of disgust when Arthur and Gwen held each other.

"They are so in love." Merlin told the king softly. Uther raised an eyebrow, and sneered

"She's a serving girl."

"Maybe. But Gwen is good, and kind and loyal. She's helped me and Arthur more times than I can count. She's fair, and she calms Arthur when no one else can. They're made for each other."

Uther watched them, an unrecognisable look on his face.

"They do seem to care for each other." He admitted. Merlin smiled.

"They do. They would die for each other in an instant, forgive each other for anything. Gwen... She changed him. He's... Better when she's around." Merlin explained. Seeing he was still unconvinced, he carried on.

"Sire... If Queen Ygraine had been a serving girl, would you have married another? Loved another?" He pressed, ignoring Uthers sharp glance. He sighed heavily, eyes returning to the couple, who by now were talking rapidly with their friends, occasionally looking over at them furtively.

"No." Uther said quietly. "Ygraine was... My everything."

"Arthur and Gwen feel the same way about each other." Merlin assured him. Just as he spoke, they began to advance towards him. Gwen broke away from Arthur, rushing into Merlin's arms.

"If you ever disappear like that again, I'll set Percival on you!" She said fiercely. Merlin grinned, but then bit his lip, looking at her uncertainly.

"Arthur told you?" He said nervously. Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not planning on killing us are you?" She asked.

"Noo?" He said slowly.

"Well then." She said matter of factly. "The way I see it, you've been saving us for years. You're still Merlin aren't you?"

Merlin stared at her, before beaming widely and hugging her tightly.

"You are going to be a great queen!" He told her, and she blushed. Gaius came up to him as they pulled apart and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my boy." He murmured. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry Gaius." He said softly, pressing his face into his foster fathers robes.

_'Er, Merlin?! We may have a problem…' _Merlin turned to face Myla, who was standing, eyes glazed over as she swayed slightly.

"Myla? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, but she didn't give an answer.

"Myla! Malin, what's wrong with her!?" he demanded. Her twin quickly entered her mind, and quickly saw the problem.

"It's Morgana, she's having a vision. It's important, so she called to Myla for help and now they're both trapped in it." He explained quickly.

"Did he just say Morgana!?" Gwaine's voice was low, and coloured with shock and anger.

"Later Gwaine." answered Arthur.

"But-"

"I said later!"

This stunned him into silence, long enough for Myla to snap out of her trance.

"M?" Malin's voice was uncertain, and she leaned heavily on him.

"_I can honestly say i'm glad i'm not a seer_." She murmured telepathically, before glancing up at Merlin.

"Morgana needs help. Judging by her emotions, this is the first vision she's had when she's awake." Merlin instantly muttered a spell, and in a flash the group was back in the centre of the camp.

"Why couldn't you have done that earlier?" complained Arthur, earning a glare from Gwen.

Morgana was kneeling, Mordred next to her. He looked up, relief on his face at the sight of them.

"Morgana?" Uther had knelt next to her, and she looked up at him with a tear-stained face, eyes haunted.

"They're coming. We can't win. They're _so _powerful. There's… the children. Everyone's gone. They're just children!" she whispered disjointedly, before she slumped to the side. Uther caught her easily, gently lifting her into his arms.

Malin looked around, face pale. "Did she… did she just see our deaths?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was considerably later in the day. Morgana was still unconscious, and being looked after by Gaius in one of the medical tents. Merlin, however, still couldn't rest as yet another young man had come into the camp asking for him.

Uther sat with Morgana, aware the knights were confused and angry over her appearance but he currently couldn't care less. He was perfectly aware he'd made mistakes, not just with Morgana but with Arthur too. Her betrayal had broken him, but he wasn't going to waste the second chance he'd been given.

Morgana groaned softly, opening her eyes as she turned her head.

"Morgana?" he questioned softly and her eyes met his.

"Father? What happened?" her voice was weak and dry, and gently he helped her sit up and gave her a drink of water, which she sipped gratefully.

"You had a...vision. You collapsed afterwards." He explained. She stared at him for a long moment, then horror entered her eyes and she cried out in distress.

"Morgana?! What's wrong?!"

"They know! They know we're here, and they're going to attack tonight! But they're planning on killing the children first, in order to weaken the forces. Oh goddess, we have to stop them!"

"Okay. We will, but first you need to calm yourself." He said calmly, catching her wild hands in his and holding them still. Morgana took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Right." She mumbled. Uther smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, and then we will go warn the others." He said, squeezing her hand before exiting the tent.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Merlin yelled. The man jumped, pressing the bag and the object it contained into his hands.

"You're the last dragonlord. It is only right. Good day milord." He scuttled off, out of the camp, leaving an astounded Merlin in his wake. His jaw on the floor, he stared at the satchel in his hands.

"Merlin… do you know how to hatch a dragon egg?" asked Gwen uncertainly.

"No…" just then Morgana, Uther and Gaius entered, the former paler than she usually was, but steady on her feet. The knights bristled at her entry, but she ignored them, moving instead straight towards Mordred, who flung himself into her arms. She caught him easily and spun him in the air, hugging him tightly to her as he giggled.

'You scared me.' He told her.

'I know. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to.' She replied, caressing his cheek softly. Merlin, Arthur and the twins were quickly by her side, and she relayed the vision she'd described earlier, as well as apologising to Myla for causing her to experience it as well.

_'No matter. I didn't catch all of it, only flashing images which is why I didn't have a clue what you meant earlier._' The teenager waved her apology off with a smile. Her words snapped Morgana back to the meaning of her vision, and she quickly explained what she'd seen. The egg forgotten, they set about preparing much more quickly. Anyone who couldn't fight was sent deep into the forest with all the children, Mordred included. Without their laughter, the camp seemed emptier.

The knights send dark looks towards Morgana, even with Arthur's reassurance and Merlin saw the circles under her eyes and the stiffness in her shoulders. She worked tirelessly however, using her magic to build weapons, and helping to train some of the less experienced magic users. She looked up as a shadow fell over her from where she was scrying, and found a nervous Guinevere standing over her, twisting her hands and biting her lip.

"Gwen." She greeted with a soft smile, dusting off her hands and standing.

"Morgana." She acknowledged timidly. "I… is it true? Are you… back?" she asked awkwardly, and Morgana felt her lips twist slightly.

"Back? Well, I guess that would depend on your definition. But, for all intents and purposes, yes, I suppose I am." She considered thoughtfully, and Gwen's face broke into a smile.

"You're… you again?" she questioned hopefully and Morgana couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Gwen. No enchantments." She was immediately crushed in a hug, which she returned gladly.

"I missed you." They both whispered at the same time, grinning widely at each other as they broke apart.

'_Morgana, get over here! And bring Gwen!' _Myla pressed into her head, and Morgana rolled her eyes slightly.

"We're being summoned." She grinned, tugging slightly on her former maids hand as they made their way to the table. They spent almost three hours there, checking and going over plans, before in the distance they heard the unmistakable sound of screaming and yelling.

"They're here." Said Arthur grimly.

"They shouldn't be!" cried Morgana anxiously, knowing it was earlier than in her vision.

"They must know you're a seer, and changed at the last minute." Answered Merlin as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Time to put this into action."

They all nodded, staring around at each other. Arthur stood with his arm around Guinevere, Elyan positioned next to her, their hands clasped. Gwaine, Leon and Percival stood beside him, faces forbidding and angry. Uther was on the other side of Arthur, and Morgana next to him. His hand rested on the small of her back, unconsciously protecting her. Myla was next, Merlin in between her and Malin. And finally, Gaius, standing tall and proud.

"For the love of Camelot." Said Uther softly.

"For the love of Camelot" Repeated Arthur.

They turned as one, walking to their respective stations and heading into battle, a single roar echoing throughout the battlefield.

'FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin made his way to the top of a small hill, helping Morgana up behind him. They finally reached the top, and Merlin looked out over the opposing armies, stretching out almost as far as the eye could see. His were dressed in an array of colours, from the blood red of Camelot to the green and browns of the druids, and everything in between. Many of them had made themselves armour from magic, and the ones who weren't able had forged it the normal way. There were nearly one thousand of them, opposing an army of the same size.

Dressed in black, all wore masks and deep cloaks, it was impossible to tell their ages, or their gender. And judging by the spells whizzing around, Merlin judged they were very powerful too.

"How do we beat them?" Murmured Morgana.

"The way we always beat our enemies." He looked at her over his shoulder. "We fight, and we don't give up. Ever."

She nodded, looking over the battlefield, feeling strangely detached from the fighting going on before them. She spotted Myla, who was helping the injured to the tents where Gaius, Gwen and many of the Druid healers were waiting to help. Malin stood next to Arthur and the knights, fighting the first wave of warriors that cut them down.

"Ready?" Asked Merlin as he raised his stave. Morgana flashed him a grin.

"Does it matter?" She asked as she raised her own arms. Together, they began chanting.

Birds of fire fell from the sky onto the army at Morgana's words, her eyes burning gold. They hit the soldiers, who screamed, attempting to bat out the flames as their cloaks burned. But the fire was magical, and couldn't be extinguished. Merlin's spell bought lightening down, reminiscent of when he defeated Nimueh and the soldiers cowered.

_'Remind me to never get on his bad side.'_ Myla's words echoed through her heard, and judging by the smirks of the soldiers down below, they'd heard her too.

Morgana watched as Kilgharrah swooped down, roaring as he unleashed a stream of fire that washed over the army.

But Morgana watched with horror as the burnt men simply stood up, carrying on as if their bodies hadn't just been all but incinerated, continuing to cast their spells. She muttered a curse, before beginning to attempt to break the enchantment that animated their bodies.

Merlin, on the other hand, was feeling a strange sense of elation as he began to freely use his powers. Enhanced by the magic around him, the power poured through him, using him as a conduit as he called down devastation on the army.

He watched as down below Uther cut through men as he protected an injured knight, Myla sprinting over to slip an arm around him and help him off the battle field. But he watched as creatures began to slink out of the mass of soldiers, horrendous and disfigured, many of the fighters instinctively drew back from them and they lost precious ground.

He closed his eyes, words jumping unbidden to his tongue as he began to weave his spell. He chanted and muttered, feeling the power and magic jump to his command, eager to so as he wanted. He opened them again an infinite time later, and almost stopped speaking as he realised just how much time had passed. Night had begun to fall, and shadows leapt from the ground to frighten unsuspecting soldiers. He saved the spell though, and the creatures began to falter as his magic attacked them.

He turned for Morgana, and felt a flash of fear as he saw she'd fallen to her knees, eyes wide as her lips continually moved with silent words, eyes burning gold and staring as she looked at the soldiers who were unable to die. Her hands weaved in the air, but exhaustion lined her face. High priestess or not, she'd stretched her strength reserves and was paying the price even as she used magic from deep within her. Merlin fell next to her, and clasped their hands as he added his magic to hers. She shot him a grateful smile as her free arm began to weave with more strength and her words became spoken. He joined in her chant, and together they forced the undead to pass into Avalon.

As they fell, a cheer rose up and their army surged forward with renewed strength. Merlin felt exhaustion begin to seep through his body and he turned to Morgana, saw the same fatigue in her eyes, coupled with a strange joy as she smiled at him wearily.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, aware their hands were still entwined.

"Can't you feel it? That... Pure joy that comes from using magic." She asked, elation running through her and giving her the strength to stand once more, pulling Merlin to his feet behind her.

"Of course I can." He assured her, and they looked over at each other, before looking over the battlefield. Without words, they raised their clasped hands, and began to weave yet another spell, this time for their own army. They pushed strength into their limbs and hope into their hearts, and the army fought with vigour, determined to win.

As the words came to an end, Merlin caught Morgana as she fell, legs failing her as she slipped unconscious. He cursed himself for not seeing how weak she was, assuming she could carry on purely because she was a powerful high priestess. He picked her up bridal style, a quick incantation carrying both of them over to healers' tent. Gwen came over; eyes worried and frantic but he quickly assured her that Morgana was fine, just worn-out. She promised to keep an eye on her, and Merlin made his way back to the battlefield, staying on the same level as everyone else this time. Kilgharrah flew overhead, dousing the army with flames as the magic users threw and deflected spells.

Merlin fought his way to the front, grinning at Gwaine, who was fighting beside and flirting simultaneously with a young druid woman who was just as adept with a sword as with magic. Elyan was rolling his eyes at him as he weaved through the fighters, easily cutting them down. Arthur wasn't far away, muscles rippling as he swung Excalibur.

"About time you got here! Lazing around again, were you?" he called as he disposed of a particularly large sorcerer.

"Oi! I'm the reason you can kill them! Well, me and Morgana." He tagged on as an afterthought, sending out a quick burst of magic to dispel a large group who were trying to attack them as one.

"Bloody useful that!" commented Gwaine. The others rolled their eyes at him.

'_Merlin! Tell your friends to come get some food- they've been going for hours already. And come yourself too!' _Myla instructed, her tone leaving no room for discussion. Merlin relayed the message, and with some difficulty the group manoeuvred themselves away from the frontline, picking up Uther and Percival – who were fighting side by side a little way off- on the way.

"Honestly." Grouched Arthur as they walked into the tent. "Bossed around by a teenager."

"Welcome to my life." Merlin laughed. Suddenly, the pair of them yelped as they were thwacked around the head by an invisible force.

'_I heard that.' _Myla informed them tartly. They ate quickly, gobbling down the much needed food. Merlin was oddly tired. Gwaine yawned widely, head flopping to rest on Elyan's shoulder as his eyes closed. Merlin frowned slightly- something wasn't quite right but his brain was foggy… and he was so tired…

His eyes snapped open and he forced himself to concentrate. Arthur had fallen asleep on his father, who was leaning back and snoring loudly. Leon had his head tipped back, mirroring Elyan. Even the iron-willed Percival had fallen asleep, curled up on the ground. Merlin's vision was blurred, and he struggled to focus on the woman in front of him.

'_It's ok cousin. I knew none of you would rest tonight without a little help. It's only for a few hours, I promise.' _Myla's soft voice was comforting, and with her reassurance he let himself slip into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin woke slowly in a haze, mind flailing to remember where he was.

Bolting upright, he looked around frantically, relaxing when he saw the knights sleeping in cots next to his own.

"Myla! I'm going to bloody murder you!" he hollered, jumping up.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. Goddess knows you all needed the rest." Morgana walked in, looking considerably better than she had when he last saw her. He scowled at her.

"That is not the point!" he told her, and she arched an eyebrow.

"You're acting like a petulant child who doesn't want to go to bed. Now eat your breakfast." she ordered as she placed it in front of him. Myla poked her head around the flap at the other end of the tent.

'_Is it safe?' _she asked, only half joking. Merlin rolled his eyes, chewing his bread sullenly. One by one, the others began to wake, all furious at Myla, who was seemingly unaffected by the glares.

'_If it's any consolation, I've been doing it to anyone who refused to rest, not just you._' She told them through Malin. Morgana giggled at their faces, turning away from them as her body shook with silent laughter.

"Morgana! It's not funny…Stop laughing!" commanded Arthur, but this only made her laugh harder. He glowered at her, and the blanket she'd been folding slipped out of her hands as she doubled over with laughter. Myla judged that it was slightly hysterical, but nonetheless Arthur jumped and started towards her. She shrieked, quickly running from him. He went after her, and the chase was on. The knights began to laugh as well as they chased around the room, using them as shields and were soon joining in, team tagging each other as they raced around the tent.

None of them noticed Uther and Gaius standing at the doorway, both smiling at the group's antics, the latter shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why do I feel like I have two twelve year olds again?" muttered Uther. "There's not a war going on outside or anything." The chase continued, but soon dissolved into a wrestling match between the men as Morgana and Myla watched and giggled. Of course, this caused Arthur to begin to chase after the both of them.

"When you're quite finished children." Uther said sternly, and they all leapt apart, standing up straight to face him and looking at him innocently.

"Oh honestly. I've been watching for five minutes." He sighed at them, causing them to shift nervously. He was reminded of disciplining Arthur when he was a young boy, and wondered briefly how it was he seemed to cause more trouble as he got older, instead of less.

The group sobered as Uther reminded them of the war outside, and silently gathered their weapons, before making their way out into the dreary day. They passed an incoming group of druids who were battle worn and weary. They all gave a nod of acknowledgment, and entered the battle field once again. Bodies littered the ground and blood covered every surface, and an eerie silence had settled. Arthur made his way to the front, Merlin and Morgana on either side. Alator had joined them today, and walked just behind them with the knights. As they reached the front line, the reason for the stillness became apparent. A solitary figure stood in a no man's land between the two armies. The druid Iseldir stood before him. When he noticed the group walk out, he made their way back to them.

"He says he wishes to speak with the one in charge." He told them as he neared. They all exchanged glances, before Merlin nodded.

"Morgana, with me. Arthur, stay here." He instructed.

"What?! NO! Merlin-" Arthur started to protest.

"No. Morgana and I are the high priest and priestess of the old religion- it's us he wants. Stay here Arthur. "

Arthur stepped towards him furiously, but Merlin had all ready begun to walk away, Morgana next to him. She shot Arthur an encouraging smile, and he scowled at her. Side by side, she and Merlin walked with high heads, projecting confidence and power. They came to a halt slightly in front of the man, before talking in unison.

"We are who you demanded an audience with." They said. The figure said nothing.

'_What do you think?' _Merlin said, showing no outward sign they were talking.

'_He's testing us.' _Morgana stated, the wind whipping her hair around her.

'_I agree. But to what end?' _

'_He wishes us to join him.' _Before Merlin had a chance to answer, the individual spoke.

"Welcome Emrys, Priestess." The male voice seemed strangely disembodied when you couldn't see the speakers face, Morgana realised. Neither replied, and the man gave a dark chuckle. "You already know what I ask."

"We do." Confirmed Morgana.

"The answer is no." continued Merlin. Neither stopped watching the man, and he shifted slightly.

"We would be unstoppable. Have absolute power. Even the sidhe have joined us. " He offered. Morgana snorted.

"Both of us have been offered more." She said disdainfully.

"By more powerful people." As Merlin spoke he felt Myla's giggle run through his mind at their antics.

"In harsher times." Morgana's tone was icy.

"When we were a great deal more naïve." Merlin suppressed a grin as he remembered the truth in their words.

"So why would we accept now?" they finished together. The man seemed uncomfortable and speechless, but responded in anger.

"Then you are both fools! We will defeat you, and you will bow down to us and beg for mercy even as we rip your hearts from your bodies!" he spat, before disappearing in a whirlwind. Even as he did, the opposing army surged forwards and the battle was on.

'_Myla! Send out the message that they have the help of the sidhe and that is the only reason they're so powerful! Otherwise they're just like us!' _Merlin called to his cousin as he created a huge wind that ravaged the soldiers, forcing them to the ground. He felt her acknowledgment whisper through his mind, and told Arthur the same even as they both fought fiercely.

"Merlin! A group is attempting to flank you from the west!" Kilgharrah called as he flew over their heads. Uther gathered some of the men and went to cut them off before they could do any damage.

Morgana, meanwhile, used the teleportation spell to take herself to the Lake of Avalon. She strode to the water's edge, and shouted angrily.

"SIDHE! I know you can hear me! Show yourselves!" she called, adding magic to her words to ensure an answer. Instantly, the blue light that signalled their arrival appeared.

"Who dares call us?!" one said, taking on a more recognisable shape and peering at her with fury on his face.

"I am Morgana Pendragons, the last High Priestess of the old religion." She said, bowing her head only slightly in respect.

"We are not governed by the old religion! You have no authority over us!" the creature shrieked. Morgana stared at him calmly, although inside fury raged.

"No." she agreed. "But you are governed by the goddess, and the laws of magic."

"So?" the creature spat.

"So?! So, why are you helping bring about the end of everything?!" cried Morgana angrily. The creature fluttered closer to her.

"Who are you to judge us?" it demanded.

"I'm the one who can close the gateway to Avalon. I'm the one who can deny you entry to the isle of the blessed and I'm the one who can curse you into mortal bodies." Morgana threatened, stepping closer. "Now call off your attack, or I promise you, you will not like the consequences."

The sidhe hesitated, glancing at his companions nervously. They chattered quietly, before he turned, nodding.

"Fine. But pray, high priestess, that you never seek our help, for it will not be given." He warned her, before fluttering away, sinking back into the depths of the lake. Morgana breathed a sigh of relief, and took a moment to simply stare over the water, admiring its beauty.

"You are brave, priestess. Not many would stand up to the sidhe." A gentle voice from beside her, and Morgana turned slightly, gaping at what she saw.

A woman… no girl, stood _on _the water, a long flowing dress around her and a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked nervously.

"My name is Freya. I am the Lady of the Lake." The girl said. "I watch over the gates of Avalon. You mean a lot to someone who means a lot to me, so therefore I give you a warning. The battle for you soul has been fought, but not yet won. Your choice will decide your destiny, but be warned, for both of your futures cost you something irreplaceable."

The girl smiled softly, and began to slip back into the water.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" called Morgana, but Freya had already vanished into the water.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana quickly sent herself back to the battlefield, head spinning from using the spell twice so quickly. She ended up on the hill she and Merlin had stood on yesterday, and couldn't help the smile that broke across her face when she saw the tide of the battle had turned. Without the invincibility provided by the sidhe the opposing army was falling under the weight of combined magic and physical force. She began to make her way down to where she could see Merlin and Arthur fighting side by side.

Merlin had been fighting for an age, using magic to ward off attack after attack. He was exhausted from the constant magic, and the dark spells that kept trying to hit him were growing tiresome. It was now late in the day- at least mid-afternoon, he judged. He felt the moment the sidhe magic had dissipated, saw the uncertainty and fear on the opposing sorcerer's faces. He kept up the barrage of spells, and soon felt Morgana's magic join with his, increasing their strength.

She smirked at him. "Shall we give them a chance Emrys?"

He rolled his eyes at her, frowning slightly. "Everyone deserves a chance." He told her and she pouted.

"Shame." She muttered another incantation, linking their fingers as she did. And when they spoke, their voices echoed over the battlefield and into the heads of every man and woman there.

"HEAR US. RETREAT NOW AND YOU WILL BE SHOWN MERCY. YOU CAUSE IS LOST- YOU FIGHT A FUTILE WAR. GO HOME TO YOUR FAMILIES, AND KNOW THE MERCY AND LOVE OF THE GODDESS, RATHER THAN MAN, IS WHAT SPARED YOU."

Many of the troops hesitated slightly, before retreating. As the fighting halted, the men they face began to thin out until there was just a handful left. The man they had faced earlier was among them, and he gave a cry of rage.

"This is not over Emrys!" he threatened before vanishing. At his disappearance, the remaining fighters left too, and a deafening cheer went up.

Morgana turned to Merlin, face joyful and saw the glee reflected in his eyes.

"We did it!" he laughed, picking her up and spinning her. Arthur came up behind them.

"Oh, c'mon! That's my sister!" he groaned, hitting Merlin over the head and embracing Morgana himself. She held him tightly, until he drew away and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I've missed you." He said softly, and she cupped his cheek with her hand for a moment.

"And I you brother."

"Oi! Are you coming or what?! There's mead that needs drinking!" Gwaine called out, causing them all to laugh. They drifted back to the campsite where laughter and singing could be heard. Uther and Leon joined them as they walked through to the centre, passing dancers and lovers on the way, averting their eyes politely. Gaius and Gwen were waiting for them, the latter throwing her arms around Elyan and Arthur when they came into sight.

'_Congratulations cousin_.' Myla smiled as she walked up to Merlin, who hugged her fiercely.

"Where's Malin?" he asked, looking around for the boy.

'_Cataloguing the dead. He won't let anyone else_ _help_.' She rolled her eyes slightly. Gaius pulled him into a gentle hug, quickly followed by Gwen.

"Merlin." Arthur called. He made his way over to speak with him, sitting next to him around the fire along with everyone else.

"Look, I… thank you. For everything. It can't have been easy, all these years." Arthur said, avoiding his eyes.

"I never thought it would be Arthur. I didn't do it for recognition, or reward." Merlin said softly. Arthur nodded, meeting his eyes finally. Both were awkwardly silent.

"Right." Said Arthur.

"Right." Agreed Merlin. Their eyes met again. Arthur pulled him into a spontaneous hug before walking away to Guinevere.

'_That man is very strange_.' Stated Myla as she watched, slightly bewildered.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking, celebrating the victory none of them thought they would have. When morning came, much of the camp had packed up. The children and their carers had returned, so many of the druids and magical communities had vanished, worried that Uther would decide to prosecute them once again. The exception was Iseldir's clan, who had stuck around for a while, along with Mordred. Kilgharrah lay next to the camp and the children were using him as a playground, giggling at his disgruntled moaning.

'_Merlin_!' Myla called out to him, the dragon's egg he'd been given earlier clasped carefully in her hands as she made her way over to him. '_You can't just carry it around with you. What are you going to do?'_

"Erm...I suppose not. Kilgharrah! How d'you hatch a dragon's egg? "He called out casually as he took it from his cousin. And winced at the following roar.

"WHAT?! MERLIIIN! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE HAD A DRAGON'S EGG IN YOUR TENT FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS AND DIDN'T THINK TO MENTION IT!?" The dragon howled.

"I didn't think it was that important! There must be loads of them..." He trailed off as everyone stared at him incredulously, Kilgharrah huffing in frustration.

"Really young warlock. You're the most clueless dragon lord I have ever met. A dragon's egg is rare, and precious. That one is over five hundred years old- he or she will be the very last of my kind. This is truly a miracle."

"Oh." Merlin said stupidly. "Is it still alive?"

"Yes, young warlock. It can live for more than a thousand years."

"When will it hatch?" He asked curiously.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin." Kilgharrah smiled slightly, happily gazing at the egg which Merlin had now placed on the ground.

"How do I summon it?" Confused, Merlin had terrible visions of having to sit on it like a chicken.

"You must give the dragon a name."

"Thank the goddess." Muttered Merlin, then frowned. He thought for a long moment, aware of the crowd that had gathered to watch. Then, hesitantly, he spoke, using the language of the dragons.

"Aithusa." He whispered, and a smile of joy spread across his face as the egg began to crack open slowly. Finally, after a few heart stopping minutes, a tiny dragon emerged, sniffling in the light.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning." Kilgharrah said wisely, lowering his head to the baby's height. "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Merlin grinned slightly, crouching down and stroking the baby's head.

"Hello little one" he murmured. "Happy Birthday."


	15. Chapter 15

"Father! We're never going to get there if you don't hurry up!" called Arthur lightly. Uther cuffed him lightly around the head as he came out of the tent, which Malin promptly vanished with a wave of his hand. Morgana stood talking quietly with Merlin, Aithusa cuddled in her arms and Mordred by her side. The dragon had taken an instant liking to her, much to Kilgharrah's disapproval.

'_Merlin? We're going to go… we want to make good distance before nightfall.' _Myla spoke softly as she walked towards them with Malin. Merlin embraced them both in a tight hug.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he released them. They looked at each other hesitantly, before coming to a silent decision.

"We're going to visit your mother, but we're making some stops first. The druids have invited us to stay with them again, and we want to make a few visits to old friends on the way." Malin said as he looped his arm carelessly around his sister's shoulders. She grinned at him, and overhead their falcon squawked as he soared through the sky.

"Keep in contact." Merlin told them, and they nodded, exchanging goodbye's with the group before mounting two horses that were close by and riding off with a wave.

"Elyan, would you hurry up!?" exclaimed Gwen as she caught sight of her brother still without his armour on. She went to help him, ignoring his protests and the other knights teasing. Merlin watched them wistfully, knowing he'd never fully be part of what they shared. Morgana walked up behind him and linked their hands; Aithusa balanced in the other arm, smiling softly at him. He squeezed her hand.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her, sliding his hand around her waist. She lent into him, sighing.

"When… when I went to see the sidhe, I met a girl. She lived in the lake- actually in it." She began.

"Freya!" Merlin exclaimed in surprise. Morgana looked at him strangely.

"Yes… how did you know?" she asked. Merlin explained the story quickly, but frowned as he finished it.

"That's not what's bothering you though, is it?" Morgana shook her head.

"She gave me a warning, but it sounded more like a prophecy." She shifted uncomfortably, cuddling Aithusa closer to her.

"What warning?"

"The battle for you soul has been fought, but not yet won. Your choice will decide your destiny, but be warned, for both of your futures cost you something irreplaceable." Morgana recited, watching his reaction.

"Well… with Kilgharrah and various other people's riddles, I've become pretty good at deciphering them." Merlin mused. "The battle for your soul- that's the fight between Morgause, and your consciousness in regards to her spell. Your choice- that's whether you choose good or evil now you know about her enchantment. And each choice will cost you something- choosing evil will lose you your family and your loved ones. But choosing good will mean you never have a chance at the throne, and you'll be opposing Morgause."

Morgana sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "Morgause is my sister, and I will always love her. But… what she did was wrong, as were her views." She looked into his eyes, trailing her hand over his face. "Before I met her, I never wanted to be queen. I still don't."

He swooped his head and kissed her deeply, ignoring the indignant squawks of Aithusa. Both smiled as they broke apart.

"Now for the hardest part." Merlin exhaled in a gush, linking their hands once more.

"Ready?" she asked as she deposited the baby dragon on the ground to play with Mordred, and he nodded. They walked forward together, hands still linked, coming to a stop in front of Uther.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked as he checked his horses' girth. Morgana took a deep breath, before speaking.

"We're not coming back with you." She said, and Uther turned, anger and confusion on his face.

"What? Morgana-" but Morgana stepped forward and placed her fingers over his mouth gently.

"Magic is still illegal father. I have Mordred to look after, and Merlin has Aithusa and all of us have magic. And I'm not exactly going to get a warm welcome in Camelot am I? " she pointed out softly. He shook his head, dislodging her hand.

"Then I'll change the law, and we'll explain what Morgause did. Morgana…" but Morgana simply engulfed him in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"I'm not saying never. I will come back, but you need time to adjust, as do I." she whispered as she held him, and slowly he nodded.

"Ok. But if I don't hear from you, I'll come looking." He threatened with a half smile, and she laughed.

"But of course milord." She curtsied, before saying her goodbye's to the rest of their group. Gwen embraced her warmly, as did Arthur and Gaius. The knights gave her reserved bows, and finally both she and Merlin were ready to leave. She grinned at him, arm full of dragon with Mordred clutching her waist and he smiled right back, wrapping his arms around all of them. They gave one last wave and smile to the watching group, and then their eyes both flashed, and they vanished from the meadow.


	16. Chapter 16- Epilogue

Almost a year had passed since the Great War. And a lot had changed.

Camelot was hesitantly open to magic, taking each individual case as it came. Dark magic, when used for evil was automatically punished by death, but for peaceful folk like the druids Camelot had become a safe place to live, work and visit.

Uther had softened, his heartless reputation becoming one of a fair and wise king, and Arthur was following his example. His relationship with Gwen had become public, and the servants now thought of him as more approachable. Even Uther was beginning to like her, not that he'd ever admit it.

It was now the night before yule, and snow covered the grounds of Camelot. The guards shivered and huddled, but not one complaint was heard. And in the silence of the night, three cloaked figures appeared in the citadel, their arrival soundless and without fuss. They made their way into the great throne room, where a feast to celebrate the year was in full swing, everyone eating and laughing. Most noticeable were the chairs that sat empty on Uthers left side, plates but no food visible. To his right, Arthur and Gwen sat, the latter dressed as well as any noble in the room. They'd announced their engagement just the week before and even Uther was excited about the upcoming nuptials.

The room fell quiet as the hooded figures entered, one walking confidently slightly ahead till the group stopped in front of the king. The person raised their hands, and pulled back their hood as the two behind did the same.

"Hello father." Morgana greeted as Mordred clutched tightly to merlin's hand.

"Morgana." Uther breathed as he stood, coming around the table to embrace her warmly. "You made it."

Morgana smiled wryly. "Just about, no thanks to Mr I-know-a-shortcut over there." She indicated Merlin with her hand and rolled her eyes.

The court shifted awkwardly, but gradually conversation returned as Gwen and Arthur gave their greetings.

"So I hear congratulations are in order?" Morgana smirked at her brother and former maid when they were seated, Mordred sitting across with Gaius, still not comfortable with sitting so near to Uther. Gwen blushed as Arthur lifted her fingers and kissed them, grinning at Morgana.

"And I hear we aren't the only ones." He said pointedly, and she laughed, leaning over to kiss Merlin, who was chatting animatedly with Gaius and the knights. Arthur grinned at her fondly, before raising his glass and standing.

"A toast." He called, causing the hall to quieten. "To… to love. To the love of a parent, a sibling, a lover or simply of a friend." He smiled down at Gwen, resting his free hand on her shoulder as he looked over at his father and sister, his best friend and their adoptive son, the knights he called brothers and the court that was so much a part of his life. "But most of all, to all the happiness that it brings."

The court raised their glasses, nodding in approval at his speech as he lent down and gently kissed Gwen, prompting a round of applause and a wolf-whistle from Gwaine as the music started up again and laughs echoed around the great hall.

Myla watched them regretfully in the scrying glass, feeling the weight of her brother's gaze on her back. She turned, and he smiled at her gently, holding out his hand. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled from her seat.

"They're safe." Malin said. "That is what matters. That is _all _that matters."

'_Yes.' _She agreed. '_But for how long?'_

"As long as we protect them." Malin said seriously, determination set in every inch of his face. "And we will. For the rest of time, until long after this story as faded from the minds of men, we will protect them."

She looked up at him; saw her fear reflected in his eyes, as well as the calm determination and the silent vow. And then the sound of a key turning in a lock echoed loudly through the cell they were in, and they turned, hands joined, to face their own destiny.

_End._

_**Aw… all done! I hope you all enjoyed it, and huge thanks to anyone who reviewed! Mental hugs to all of you! Thanks for reading. X**_


End file.
